


Thorin the Brooding King

by Miss_lestrudel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Thorin's harp, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_lestrudel/pseuds/Miss_lestrudel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ravens are under strict instructions to not tell anyone where Thorin is when he's brooding. However, he may be their king, but they like Bilbo better.<br/>(inspired by the art of grimdarkcake on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ledge

**Author's Note:**

> ( i don't know how to put links in this but here is the link to her artwork this is based off of http://grimdarkcake.tumblr.com/post/51139696971/the-ravens-are-under-strict-instructions-not-to  
> be sure to check her out, her art is lovely :) )
> 
> It was too great I couldn't resist.
> 
> Also thanks to Selena (abomination) for keeping all my fics in check and helping me when I'm stuck :p

          After the war, Thorin spent many days pacing the halls and hiding away in his chambers. At times he would disappear to somewhere not even the Company knew of. Bilbo often saw him in the halls, muttering to himself, barely giving him a second glance. He wondered where the king went when he vanished from sight. However, when he asked around, he would get the same answer every time.

          "The king doesn't like to be disturbed, Bilbo. It would be best to just forget about it." Balin had said.

          But Bilbo could not forget. Whenever he saw the brooding king, he only wished to know what was on his mind. He couldn't imagine what ruling a destroyed kingdom would hold. He was used to calm days in the Shire, smoking his pipe and watching the wind rush through the meadows.

* * *

          One morning, Bilbo gathered enough courage to follow Thorin. The king followed what appeared to be a memorized path. Left at the kitchen, right at Bombur, Bifur, and Bofur's chambers, left down a narrow hallway, and up many sets of stairs. Thorin kept moving, muttering to himself and heading to what Bilbo guessed was nowhere.

          After following the seemingly lost king for a while, Bilbo could hear bird calls in the distance coming closer. Soon his vision was black and he saw glimpses of Thorin moving forward without him. When his vision was cleared, large ravens stood in a jagged line before him.

          "Roäc? What in all of-" He coughed out a small, black feather. 

          "The king does not wish to be bothered at this time." Roäc squawked.

          "You sound just like Balin." Bilbo grumbled and kept walking forward.

          The other ravens rose and beat their wings in his face. One of the raven's talons caught Bilbo in the face. When he backed up, the ravens fell back into their original formation. Bilbo touched his cheek and red came back on his fingers.

          "You're all mad!" He yelled.

          Roäc glared at a young raven on his right, who chirped in apology. 

          "Some of my kin get overexcited." He replied.

          Bilbo sighed. "Look, I just want to figure out what he's been doing."

          "That's none of your business." Roäc stated. 

          "He just mopes around anyway." A raven said.

          "What's so interesting about that?" Said another.

          "He's very boring to watch over." A third raven crowed.

          The other ravens agreed, repeating "very boring, very boring".

          "I don't care, he's been moping around this mountain for the past several months and I want to get to the bottom of it." 

          Bilbo started walking again and was prepared for another face full of feathers. However, the birds did not attack him. He turned to face them, confused.

          "We are under strict orders to keep people away." Roäc paused. "But we like you, Bilbo."

          "Yes, yes, we love the hobbit!" The ravens chanted.

          "Crumbs!" A raven screeched.

          "Yes, yes, he feeds us crumbs!" The ravens said in unison.

          "He pets us!" A small raven crowed.

          "Yes, yes, we love the hobbit!" The birds chanted once again.

          "Up the next flight of stairs and through the left door, you'll find a hatch." Roäc directed.

          "Thank you." Bilbo said.

          The raven leader nodded and they all flew away.

* * *

          Bilbo followed the raven's directions and found himself at a small set of steps with a wooden hatch at the top. The wood was dilapidated but the metal handle was polished from use. A muffled sound came from the other side, and when Bilbo opened the hatch, it became clear. It was a soft melody that calmed Bilbo almost instantly. The farther he came out of the doorway, the more he saw. 

          The hatch had lead to a ledge in which part of the kingdom had been destroyed. There were ruins on three sides and the floor was gravelly. A cold breeze washed over Bilbo since there was no roof. Thorin was leaning against a collapsed column on the far side. His furs were twitching in the wind. A golden harp sat before him and his hands moved deftly over the strings. 

          Bilbo tiptoed behind a large piece of rubble and listened intently. After a moment, the music stopped and Thorin smirked at the ground. 

          "Hobbits aren't nearly as stealthy as they claim." Thorin stated, now tuning his harp.

          Bilbo's face reddened as he came out from behind the rubble. 

          "I thought I told Roäc not to let anyone up here." He said.

          "I-it appears they like me better." Bilbo replied.

          A raven squawked overhead and Thorin growled at it.

          "I-um-didn't know you played the harp." Bilbo said.

          It was then Thorin finally looked at him and smiled. 

          "Dwarves can do more than just mine, eat, and smash things, you know." He said.

          "But a harp, perhaps the most gentle instrument, for a hardened king such as yourself."

          Thorin laughed. "Harps were well-regarded in the old kingdom. Their sounds would fill the halls of Erebor. I suppose, as a prince, they wanted me to learn a more noble instrument."

          Bilbo walked closer and Thorin's eyes widened.

         "Did they hurt you?" He questioned, wiping the now-drying blood from Bilbo's cheek.

         "It's fine really." Bilbo said, swatting his hands away.

         "And they wonder why I dislike them." Thorin muttered, going back to his harp.

          The ravens crowed above in response. Bilbo shifted his weight; he hadn't planned on getting this far.  

          "So... this is all you do?" Bilbo said, at which Thorin raised an eyebrow. "Play the harp, I mean, in this secret area."

          It was then Thorin's walls began to go up. "I come here so no one may bother me."

          "Oh." Bilbo huffed, beginning to back away.

          "The other's don't know of this place, allows me some silence."

          Bilbo nodded, not pressing further. "Well, um, I believe I agreed to help Bombur sort mushrooms today."

          Thorin dipped his head as a goodbye. As Bilbo stepped down into the hatch, the melody began to fill his ears again.

 

 


	2. Durin's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Durin's Day and Thorin isn't really excited about it. Except for the fact that his hobbit seems to be enjoying himself.

          "Need help in here Bombur?" Bilbo asked, stepping into the kitchen.

          Bombur looked at him quizzically.

          "I guess I could always use help." He said, sucking in his belly to go into the pantry. "Back here."

          Bilbo followed him into a long, narrow room. The shelves were at the center, allowing two walkways on either side. Bombur lead him to the very end of the shelving, stopping at piles of mushrooms and moldy foods. 

          "I need to start sorting these out." He stated, tossing a piece of moldy bread in a basket behind him. 

          And so Bilbo sorted with Bombur, casually chatting away.

          "You didn't bother him did'ya lad?" He asked.

          Bilbo worked quietly for a moment. "I may have."

          Bombur sighed. "Ya keep sticking your nose where it don't belong, you might lose that nose."

          "He didn't seem that bothered."

          "Mmm."

          They kept working in silence until Bofur came in.

          "Thorin wants to see you Bilbo." He said.

          Bilbo turned to Bombur who tapped his nose. Bilbo gulped and nodded to Bofur. He said goodbye to Bombur and headed toward the king's chambers.

* * *

          There was no guard in sight at the king's door. Bilbo knocked and came in when he heard a low "enter". Thorin was seated at his desk. His hands were filled with papers and he looked up when Bilbo entered.

          "Ah, Master Baggins." Thorin said, putting down the papers. "As you may or may not know, Durin's Day is almost upon us."

          "So I've heard." Bilbo said, relieved it wasn't about the harp.

          "The people are pining for a festival. I realize that you are not yet entirely accustomed to that. However living here for a year, I assure you the dwarves will take you in."

          "Oh I have no doubts."

          Thorin cleared his throat. "Also, a few of the children were hoping you would tell stories at the festival. One of those children was Kili, but I'm sure he was just being an arse."

          Bilbo chuckled. "If the children-and Kili-are interested in repeated stories of our journey and stories from the Shire, I'd be glad to."

          Thorin smiled and silence filled the room.

          "Is that all, my king?" Bilbo asked, breaking the silence.

          Thorin opened his mouth and thought of anything- _anything_ \- to keep the hobbit here. "Em, yes I suppose."

          Bilbo dipped his head. "See you at supper."

* * *

 

A few days later...

* * *

          Durin's Day had arrived and Thorin was stressed. When he was young, Durin's Day had been a spectacularly fun event. Now that he was king and actually had to plan the day, he wanted nothing more than to be alone.

          At high noon, the festival began and dwarves and humans alike were merry. Thorin didn't particularly want the people of Dale there, but he accepted it. The festival went on for hours, until the night sky was over them. Dwarves brought lanterns and candles to illuminate the lengthy party. Thorin kept busy eating, wrestling with the children, and speaking with the people. He was disheartened by the people of Dale, who promptly avoided him every time he walked by.

          "It's nothing." Bard had assured him. "They're simply anxious because you've been quite brooding lately."

          Thorin sighed in response.

          "Perhaps they would feel enlightened by your music. Balin tells me you play a lovely harp." Bard suggested.

          Thorin grunted. The dwarves had already begged him numerous times. Thorin walked up to the band's platform.

          "I knew you'd turn up, laddy!" Dori exclaimed, handing him his harp.

          Thorin played with the band for a few songs. His hands moved skillfully over the strings to bring a lively tune over the crowd. Dwarves and humans, young and old, came to dance around the stage. Thorin kept glancing at the hobbit, who was telling a story to an immense group of children. To Thorin's surprise, Kili sat near the back, listening intently while Fili rolled his eyes on the other side of the field. Bilbo's wide hand gestures and big smile entranced the children, and inevitably Thorin. 

          The final song he had agreed to play was a dwarven favorite. The song was light and airy. Dwarves twirled and stomped to the music while the humans attempted to find the rhythm. The children had left Bilbo, running to join in the merriment. Bilbo sat on the boulder, content with simply watching the crowd until Ori walked over. After some small talk, Ori convinced him to dance with the others. Thorin watched as Bilbo tried out some of his own hobbit-y dance moves. He smiled.

          When the song was over, Thorin retired to his spot in the mountain. He gazed at the stars and listened to the sounds of the mountain. What he hadn't heard, was the hobbit coming up behind him. 

          "Star gazing are we?" The king jumped at Bilbo's voice. "Instead of gorging yourself and having fun?"

          "I'm not really one for parties." Thorin said.

          Bilbo sat next to him, stretching out his legs and wiggling his hairy toes. "Balin and Dori say differently. Drunken fun at your sister's wedding, eh?" Bilbo elbowed him.

          Thorin sighed. "They said they'd never speak of it." He mumbled.

          Bilbo chuckled, leaning back to lie on the cold ground. "Couldn't be bothered to bring some furs to lie on?" He poked.

          "You've become quite snarky since the first time we met." Thorin retorted, taking off his furs and laying it under Bilbo and his heads.

          Bilbo gave him a questioning look. "Not complaining." Thorin mumbled.

          Bilbo smirked and turned his attention back to the stars. "So... what do you think about up here? You never told me."

          Thorin thought about his answer. "War, food supply, music, contracts, fallen friends, the future, anything really."

          "Sounds like they'll be calling you Thorin the Brooding King." Bilbo laughed, which earned a smile from Thorin. 

          "I suppose it's harder being a king then I had first thought." 

          Silence hung in the air and Thorin couldn't help but look at the hobbit beside him. His golden curls twitched in the wind and his hands were laid gently on his rounded stomach. Bothered by something in the air, he wiggled his nose, which was Thorin's favorite thing. 

          "Bilbo." He said softly.

          "Yes?" The hobbit turned to meet his eyes.

          "Um." Thorin said, his confidence quickly fading. 

          Bilbo smiled and grabbed him by the collar. He pulled him to his lips and Thorin allowed it. Thorin rubbed his thumb on the hobbit's reddened cheeks. He pulled away too early and Thorin missed it already. He realized Bilbo was looking at something in the sky, different colors illuminating his face. It was Gandalf's fireworks. Bilbo smiled and placed his hand over Thorin's. He couldn't be more happy.


	3. The Harp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is composing a new song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yâsûn = husband  
> amrâlimé = my love

Several years later...

* * *

          Thorin sat one morning at his very own spot in the mountain. He was leaning against a chunk of rubble. His harp sat on his lap as he tried to compose a song. Something moved on his left and he quickly turned his head only to find Bilbo walking toward him. 

          "Yâsûn!" He gasped, surprised.

          Bilbo sat beside him, leaning into his shoulder.

          "Composing a new song?" He asked.

          "Trying." Thorin replied.

          Bilbo chuckled. "Doesn't seem that hard." He teased.

          "Oh?" Thorin said. "Says the hobbit with not a musical bone in his body."

          Bilbo slapped his leg. "I sing on occasion."

          "And how, in all these years, have I not heard such an occasion?"

          Bilbo smirked. "Perhaps someday."

          "Perhaps today."

          Bilbo scrunched his nose. "Only if you teach me that song you were just playing."

          Thorin's face reddened. "I-um-it-er-um isn't exactly ready yet."

          "Well, teach me what you've got." Bilbo said, sliding closer, almost onto Thorin's lap.

          Thorin sighed, pulling Bilbo to sit fully on his lap. 

          "It was going to be a gift." He stated.

          Bilbo raised an eyebrow. Thorin placed his hands on Bilbo's and his head on his shoulder. He began to pluck the strings using Bilbo's fingers. The song began roughly, until Thorin  got used to using another's hands. Bilbo stared at the harp strings that were creating beautiful music with the aid of his own hands. As he listened to the song, he began to detect notes and patterns that were unusual to Thorin's music. The song stopped mid-note and Bilbo swiveled around on Thorin's lap. Thorin placed the harp to the side to provide more room for Bilbo.

          "That didn't sound much like you at all." Bilbo said.

          Thorin looked to the ground. "You hated it?"

          Bilbo raised Thorin's chin to look him in the eyes.  "I absolutely loved it. What on earth was it a gift for?"

          Thorin blushed. "It was for our anniversary a few days from now. I was trying to give it a hobbit's appeal."

          Bilbo smiled and pulled Thorin in for a deep kiss. 

          "Well I thought it was very appealing." Bilbo said after they broke away. 

          And so they laid, Thorin was running his fingers through Bilbo's curls. Bilbo was watching the ravens chatter in the sky.

          "Amrâlimé." Thorin finally said.

          "Mmm."

          "I believe you promised me a song."

          Bilbo smiled, rubbing circles into Thorin's hand. He began to sing a beloved song from Hobbiton. One that he had heard the eldest hobbits sing to children. It spoke of rolling flower-filled hills and happily dancing hobbits. It filled Thorin's ears with a voice he never wanted to silence. He had never been more at ease.

 


End file.
